Abused
by Thatwaslame
Summary: Bella is abused by both her father Charlie, and her boyfriend Jacob. What happens when the Cullens move to town?
1. Chapter 1: home

I hurried to get Charlie's food cooked perfectly before he came home. If his food was not made and on the table with a beer when he got home, then I would have to pay the price. Then again, he would beat me anyway. He gets drunk out of his mind nearly every night, beating both me and my mother senseless. I hated it. I have more bruises covering my body than I can count, and nearly every bone had been broken. I had never seen a doctor, so many of them had probably set wrong. Nothing would ever be done about it.

I know that Charlie doesn't care about me. No one does. Maybe my mother, but she's rarely ever here. Charlie makes her work at a strip club in Port Angeles because he doesn't have a job. He just spends all day fishing and then comes home to dinner waiting warm on the table for him.

I knew that tonight was going to be nightmarish. I wouldn't be able finish dinner on time. I bit down hard on my lip, hoping for Charlie to be late. He wasn't.

He burst through the door and into the kitchen just as I started putting the food on his plate. My eyes widened in horror as he looked at me. "Girl!" He yelled. It's a good thing we have no close neighbours. For Charlie at least. No one can hear my daily screaming as Charlie beats me. "Why isn't my dinner ready?!"

I swallowed hard. He was very angry. "It wasn't ready yet, sir. I wouldn't want to serve you uncooked meat." I tried to look horrified at the thought. I've never been the best actress.

"Oh really?" He asked menacingly. "I don't believe you. You where probably off being a slut. Weren't you?" He sneered. It was times like this that had me stumped. He doesn't like me to disagree, but I couldn't agree, so I said nothing. I was getting a painful beating tonight. Charlie just said, "I thought so," before he went to the fridge to get a beer. I quickly loaded his plate with food and set it down on the table. Charlie came back into the kitchen with a full case of beer. I felt my eyes widen. He grinned evilly at me.

I figured that he had just devised a new method of torture for me. Like kicking me in the ribs with steel toed boots wasn't bad enough. I looked at Charlie fearfully as he downed his dinner. When he finished, he chugged a beer and said, "come here," so I came to his side. He grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the stove.

He turned a knob and a burner turned on. He waited for it to heat up all the way. When it was glowing red he placed my hand on it and held it down as I screamed, trying desperately to pull away from the pain. Charlie's grip was too strong, and he held me there for a good minute and a half, chugging another beer.

When he decided that my hand had been on the burned long enough, he flung me to the ground. I felt my head hit the tiled floor of our kitchen. Charlie started kicking me hard. In the morning I would have a lot of bruises in the shape of a boot covering my stomach and back. He screamed at my while he beat me. Telling me that I was a whore and a slut, while he got more and more drunk.

When Charlie got too drunk to stand he stopped the beating. He collapsed on the couch, and began snoring within seconds. I shifted myself into a sitting position and just sat there for a while, breathing heavily.

After a long while I stood up and turned the burner off. I was about to go upstairs and treat my multiple injuries, when I heard the front door open quietly. I paused to see who it was. Mom. We smiled grimly at each other, before I walked upstairs to take a long, cold shower and make the pain stop.

The pain didn't stop. Even when I was all bandaged up and laying in bed. It was still there. It felt like It was in my chest, deep in my heart. I realized what it was. Loneliness. I was always alone. I had a boyfriend, Jacob Black, but he was constantly jealous and beat me as well; though not as often or as severely as Charlie. My mother was not exactly comforting. I rarely said a word to her, and we where both simply trying to survive Charlie. Nobody would ever really care about me. I was alone in the world.

* * *

**Tell me what you thought. Any ideas? I could always use ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2: school

**More just setting Bella's life. Cullens will come in next chapter.**

* * *

I don't know how I fell asleep, but eventually I did. It was a restless, painful sleep, full of nightmares that would have made me scream, if not for the fact that Charlie would beat me for waking him up. I got out of bed. I was stiff and everything hurt. Wincing, I got dressed carefully, picking out clothing that would hide the bruises that covered my body. The burn from yesterday was still red and throbbing, so I wrapped it tightly in a bandage, hoping no one would notice.

I hobbled down the stairs to make him breakfast. Coffee with waffles covered in syrup. He would get mad if I didn't go all out for breakfast. Once I was late, so I figured that I would just make him cereal. That was a mistake. He broke my leg. I couldn't go to the doctor, so I just tried to set it right, and then pretended that the pain wasn't there.

I left without saying goodbye to Charlie. I have to walk to school every morning. Two miles in the rain. I don't have a car like all the other teenagers here. I have no money. What little I earn from my minimum wage job goes straight to my collage fund.

The walk to school is uneventful. When I get there I wait for Jacob to show up. He would go the school in La Push, where he lives, but he convinced his father to let him go here. He said it was to spend more time with me. No. It was to make sure that I'm no cheating on him. He's an abusive, jealous jerk. I wish I could break up with him, but he has threatened me, the typical "if I can't have you, nobody can!"

He shows up a few minutes after me. I walk over to him slowly. When he sees me, he yells, "hey babe!" Then jogs over and puts an arm around my shoulders. I fight back a flinch as pain shoots through me. I try my best to smile as he drags me to class. Luckily we only have two classes together; English and Gym. We have English first, so he pulls me into class, bruising my wrist even more.

Classes passed quickly. I didn't talk to anyone and no one tried to talk to me. It was better that way. I listened to the gossip around me half-heartedly. everyone was talking about the new family that started tomorrow. apparently it was a younger couple with five adopted teenagers, and they where in relationships with each other. Except for one of them. All of the girls where talking about how they would win his heart. I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

When lunch finally came, I went to my usual table; the empty one in the corner of the room. Jake and I always sat there alone. I had managed to grab an apple this morning so I ate it quickly, waiting for Jacob to show up. I usually eat small amounts of food at random times. Leftovers, and whatever I manage to sneak out if the house in the morning.

When he walked through the doors, he looked at our table, waved at me, then went to get food. He joined me a few minutes later and began eating like a pig. I kept quiet, not disturbing him. When he finished his two full trays of food, he pulled me into his lap roughly, and began to kiss me. I mentally sighed. I kissed back, hating my life. I wanted to push him off, but I knew that that would have serious consequences. Even if I didn't kiss him back, he would assume that it was someone else. He pulled off reluctantly when the bell ran. He grinned at me. The action filled me with dread. He dragged me out of the cafeteria and into a janitors closet. Did I mention that my life sucks? Because it does.

* * *

When school was over, I walked home quickly, making Charlie dinner before he got home. He found something to be angry about and beat me. He said something about not waiting for him to finish breakfast. I think that he just enjoys causing me pain.

I crawled into bed that night, thinking about what would happen tomorrow. Charlie would beat me, Jacob would beat me, the kids at school would ignore me as I ignore them, I would see my mother for a few moments at night.


	3. Chapter 3: the Cullens

**I keep forgetting disclaimers so here:**

**disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Mostly because it's a time of day.**

* * *

I woke up stiffly in the morning. I got ready, covering my bruises and hurrying downstairs to make Charlie his breakfast. He surprisingly didn't beat me this morning, leaving for another fishing trip. I breathed a sigh of relief as I headed out the door. Jacob met me in the parking lot again, wrapping his arm around my shoulders too tightly. I tried to smile, but I don't think it worked. He dragged me to English and nearly shoved me into my desk.

The morning went by slowly. After English I was free of Jacob until lunch, so I could at least look at other people without Jacob getting jealous. I noticed two new faces. They must be some Cullens. A boy and a girl. I wondered if they where one of the couples. They where both inhumanly beautiful. The girl was short, with spiky black hair and a pixie-like face. They boy took my breath away. He was tall, well muscled, and incredibly handsome, with messy bronze hair. I looked at him for a minute, before realizing that I was staring, and that Jacob would kill me for even thinking this way about someone else. I shook my head sadly, and looked at the front of the room.

The bronze haired boy was in all my classes after that until lunch. I tried not to look at him.

When lunch finally came, I went to my table and waited for Jacob. I noticed that the new family was sitting a few tables away from me. There was another girl and two boys. The girl was tall and curvy, with long blond hair. If I had any self confidence left after Charlie and Jacob, it would have been gone after seeing her. She was easily the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Her pale arms where around a tall guy with a lot of muscles and curly dark hair. I looked for the pixie girl and found her sitting next to a tall, lanky boy with blond hair. I guess she wasn't with the bronze haired guy. They where all pale, with the same inhuman beauty and complete stillness.

Just then, Jacob came in. He went straight to the food without looking at me. I waited patiently while he walked slowly toward me. He sat next to me, and began eating his food quickly. When he was done, he wrapped his arm too tightly around me, pressing his mouth roughly too mine. It was torture. He didn't take it too far, so when lunch was over, I walked quickly to biology, not wanting to be late.

When I walked in, the teacher wasn't there yet, along with half the class. I went to my desk. I was the only person without a lab partner. A while later the teacher walked in, and went to sit at his desk and wait for the rest of the class to show up. I stared at the front of the room. When I saw the bronze haired boy walk into the room, I stared at my desk intently. When he passed my desk, I swear I saw him tense slightly. When he reached the front, I heard him exchange some words with the teacher. Then went to sit next to me. The only available seat. Then class started. I payed attention, writing my notes and never speaking. When he set us an assignment, I finished quickly and began to doodle randomly.

"Hello," I heard a voice next to me say. "My name is Edward Cullen." I looked up into his dark eyes, slightly fearful. I haven't really talked to anyone in years.

"Bella Swan." I said, my voice threatening to break. He nodded, and I turned back to my pointless doodles. After a while I glanced at him again. He was staring at me. I frowned, confused, "What?"

"Why don't you just break up with your boyfriend. Turn in your dad?" He whispered so that only I could hear. I blinked, shocked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied shakily. I'm a terrible lair.

"Yes you do." I heard him mutter. I wasn't sure if he meant for me to hear it. I ignored him, and kept doodling until the end of class.

Edward was in my next class too. He sat next to me, trying to make small talk. I responded politely, but for the most part ignored him. Jacob would punish me if he heard that I even spoke a word to anyone else, so I don't talk to people. I listen to the gossip. I know what everyone says about me. They think that I'm just stuck up. If only they knew the truth.

I met Jacob again in gym class. He pulled me around roughly, probably bruising again. I hate gym. I have to show skin. I manage to hide with makeup. When I got home, I did my homework, made Charlie dinner, then got my daily pounding. Today he whipped me with a leather belt, saying that it was for my own good. He always says that.

* * *

**Hello. Review? Please? **


	4. Chapter 4: Epov

Epov

We're moving to Forks, Washington. It's a small town where the sky is usually overcast, so we can almost seem normal. We all decided to go hunting. I had just finished a large moose when I heard something. It was a scream. A high-pitched, painful scream. I started running towards it. The sound got louder the further I ran. A few times it stopped, but not for long. I reached a house surrounded by trees. I noticed a police car in the driveway. This must be where the chief lives, but why the screaming? Someone was still screaming, and it was coming from inside the house. I was about to look through the window when Jasper and Alice appeared next to me.

"What are you doing here Edward?" Alice asked at vampire speed.

"I heard someone scream," I said. And looked through the kitchen window. What was going on in there made me see red. A middle-aged man, who I recognized as Charlie Swan, Chief of Police, kicking a cowering young girl in the stomach repeatedly. I wanted so badly to run in there and take that girl away, separate her from her cruel father. I was about to break in there when Jasper tackled me silently, holding me to the ground. I tried to get free, but I couldn't. Jasper attempted to calm me down, but it didn't work.

"Edward," Alice said, too low for humans to hear, "you can't! We cannot leave evidence. We will help her, but not like this!" I eventually calmed down, and we went home.

When we walked into the house, Alice called a family meeting. A few seconds later, we all sat around the table, Carlisle at it's head.

"What's going on?" He asked calmly.

I glanced at Alice and Jasper, who both looked at me and nodded. "When I was hunting I heard someone scream. I followed the scream to the chief's house. I saw him whipping his daughter with a belt." I stated.

"And?" Asked Rosalie, bored. "What do we care about a human?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Rosalie," I said dangerously, "there is a girl getting beaten by her own father, and you don't care?" She blinked.

"Why do care so much?" She countered.

I froze, "I don't know. I just... Feel like I have to protect her."

Everyone's thoughts where slightly confused, besides Esme's, in which she was gushing about how someone had finally caught my attention. I doubt it.

"Alice, do you see anything?" I asked. She looked into the girl's future. All I saw was a blur of indistinct shaped.

"Nothing." She said a second later, "it's like someone's blocking me." I frowned.

"What are we going to do?" I wondered aloud.

"I don't know," said Carlisle. "Get her to turn in her father. That's the best advice I can give." I nodded and went to my room to wait for the morning, while my family started their nightly events. I said and turned on some music.

When the sun came up, I got dressed and went downstairs to wait for everyone. A few minutes later we where speeding down the highway to the high school.

We all got our schedules and maps and went to class. The morning was uneventful, though there was one girl who caught my attention. She was wearing dark clothes that covered most of her body. She kept her head down and didn't talk to anyone. I figured it out at lunch, when she was sitting at a table by herself, and a tall guy sat next to her, ignoring her and eating his tray of food, and thinking about the things he'd done to her. He abuses her, I realized. I was reminded of the girl from last night. When the boy was done eating, he started kissing her. The look on her face was one of thinly concealed disgust. This was the girl who I saw being whipped by her father, and she was also abused by her boyfriend.

Alice looked at me. "What?" She asked.

"That's her," I said at vampire speed. "The girl from last night. She's also abused by her boyfriend." I saw Rosalie glance over at them and frown uncertainly.

_He looks familiar,_ She thought. I looked at him again and frowned. He did have a familiar face, but I couldn't place it, and it frustrated me slightly. He was still forcibly making out with the girl, and his thoughts where a whirl of images of himself beating her.

"Why doesn't she just dump the guy and turn in her dad?" Wondered Emmett aloud.

"I don't know," I said, "but I will find out."

* * *

When I walked into biology, the first thing I saw was a head a brown hair, staring at the front of the room, only to snap to her desk when I walked in. I went to the front to introduce myself to the teacher, Mr. Banner. As I passes the girl's desk, I breathed in, and caught the smell of her blood. It was better than I had ever smelt, but still bearable. Mr. Banner told me to sit next to an Isabella Swan, then pointed to the empty desk beside the brown-haired girl. I didn't speak to her other until she was done her assignment and doodling in her notebook.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen," I said, trying to be friendly. How could I help her if she hated me? She looked up at me. I resisted the urge to gasp. She had the most beautiful brown eyes I'd ever seen, set in the centre of a beautiful face.

"Bella Swan," she responded, her voice quavering, about to break. Bella. Beautiful. It suits her. I nodded, so she went back to her doodle. I stared at her, but I couldn't help it. After a few minutes she glanced at me again. "What?" She asked, catching me staring.

I glanced around. No one was looking. I said softly, just so she could hear and no one else, "Why don't you just break up with your boyfriend. Turn in your dad?" She was stunned by my words.

"I don't know what your talking about," she said, voice shaking.

"Yes you do," I muttered, half to myself. She didn't look at me for the rest of biology.

Bella was in my next class though, and I tried to talk to her, but she just responded politely, ignoring me for the most part. I still couldn't explain my odd desire to protect this innocent human girl. I hope it goes away if I help her get away from her two abusers.

Yes, Epov. I just needed to explain how Edward knows.


	5. Chapter 5: trust

(Back to Bpov)

When I woke up the morning, I looked down at my body. I was covered in red, stinging bruises from Charlie's leather belt. I covered my injuries and hurried downstairs to make Charlie breakfast. I managed to cram a waffle into my mouth before Charlie came downstairs. It helped to ease the hunger pains in my stomach. Soon I was out the door and walking towards school.

I found myself thinking of Edward Cullen. I pondered how he knew my secret. Why he talked to me. I guess he just wanted to help, but all I could think is that it was Jacob testing me or something. Besides, I don't want to drag some innocent person into my messed up dangerous life.

When I made it to school, I saw Jacob and he dragged me to class. It happened every day. I was almost oblivious to the constant pain in my wrists by now. I remember when we had first gotten together.

It was Charlie who introduced us. During the summer, he had the idea in his head that I needed a more active social life. Billy, Jacob's dad, was Charlie's best friend, so they set us up. It had started pretty well. Jacob was tall and handsome and funny. I had gone down to his house in La Push every day after dealing with Charlie. It was great. At least until the summer ended. Jacob became paranoid that someone at the school would take me away from him, so he became rougher with me. He was treating me more like a possession than a person. A few weeks into the school year, Jacob switched schools so that he could be sure that I was faithful to him. He became more and more careless about my well-being. He uses me for his own purposes and nothing more. I rarely say a word to him these days. I do miss the old Jacob who wasn't overpowered with jealousy, but even if he returned to me, I would never forgive him, I would never forget, and if the chance came, I would have revenge. If only the old Jake would come back. I wanted more than anything to be rid of this horrid version of him.

After first block was done, I walked into second. Edward and the black- haired pixie-girl where in this class. They filled the two desks next to me. Pixie introduced herself as Alice, and they began making small talk with me.

I knew what Edward was doing. He was trying to gain my trust, and Alice was helping. Whatever his motives are, I cannot break. I will not trust him, even though my whole heart yearns to. I cannot and will not drag him into my world.

It was easy to keep up the polite conversation. The more words we exchanged, the more I felt myself open to them, even though I knew it was unwise.

The days continued like that. Wake up, walk to school, talk to Edward when Jacob wasn't around, be abused by Jacob and Charlie, go to sleep, wake up again. On the weekends I would have to see Jacob nearly the entire day. Saturdays are when either I go to his house or he comes to mine. Those hours are tiring and painful, mainly made up of what Jacob calls, "making up for lost time" if you get what I mean.

Every day that I talked to Edward, I found myself not only liking him more and more, but trusting him. We had so much in common that conversations where effortless. I don't trust him enough to help me out of the hands of my abusers. I was far from oblivious to his looks. He has golden eyes that seem to change shade as the day to by, making them darker and darker, until suddenly, one morning, they will be inexplicably light again. His bronze hair is messy, making his perfect chiseled face seem all the more beautiful. I tried to ignore his looks, knowing that if I so much as looked too deeply into his eyes, I would be hooked, and never be able to let him go.

* * *

**Yes, Jacob is a wolf. Next chapter should be what happens when he changes for the first time. (Oops, no, changed it. Next is more on the trust. Sorry, I hope I didn't get your hopes up)**


	6. Chapter 6: late night visit

**By the way, You might want to go back and read the end of last chapter. I changed it quite a bit. **

* * *

I didn't realize that all it would take for Edward to gain my trust is to sneak through my window at midnight, just to see if I was okay.

One night, after Charlie was done with me, I heard my window creaking as it slowly slid open. I didn't register danger. Honestly, what's the worst that could happen? A murderer? My life sucks anyway. The only reason I haven't committed suicide is because something inside me is telling me not to. I guess a murder would be a solution. If it was a robber, than he could take all he wants, for all I care. Nothing I own is worth anything, anyway. Even if it's just a drunk creep, I think I have a wooden baseball bat under my bed..

I sat up slowly, staring through the dark towards my window. I turned my lamp on, letting the light illuminate the room. I saw him standing there. Edward Cullen. Standing in my room. Staring at me.

"Edward?" I whispered harshly, glancing at the door. "Is that you?"

He didn't answer, looking towards the window. I could see the debate going on inside of him. "Yes," he said eventually.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, glancing again at the door. I was expecting Charlie to burst through the door. Or maybe Jacob.

"I wanted to make sure that you where okay." I blinked.

"Why" I asked, confused.

It was his turn to be shocked. "What do you mean?" He asked carefully.

"I mean," I half-hissed, "why the hell do you care?"

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked, still confused.

"Because you're just some random guy from school that I jut happen to actually talk to." I said, biting my bottom lip.

He just smirked and said, "oh, I didn't realize you thought so little of me." He dropped the smirk. "I need to know, are you okay?"

Was I? No. I wasn't. I knew I wasn't. I knew that I was collapsing under the weight of my crappy life. Despite this, I answered, "yes. Yes, I'm fine." While continuing to gnaw on my bottom lip.

He narrowed his golden eyes. "You're lying." He stated blatantly. I stared at him, my face blank. Then I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And how do you know this?" I asked, sure that he just got a lucky guess.

At least I held out hope for this theory until he said, "you're chewing you lip." I instantly stopped.

"So?"

"It's you're tell."

"My tell?"

"Yeah, how someone knows you're lying."

"Fine. what's wrong then?"

He blinked. "I don't know. I just know that you're struggling, and that I can help."

"Oh, really? And how do you plan on doing that?"

He was still trying to get me to admit that I'm abused. He keeps randomly throwing it into conversations, hoping to hear what he wants to hear. I'm rather careful though. I have years of experience with this. I know how to hide this type of thing. But I fail that night, and my story comes tumbling out.

I tell him everything. And I mean everything. When I trust someone, I trust them whole-heartedly, and then there are no secrets about me. I tell him how Charlie has abused me since I was five, both mentally, and physically. I show him my cuts and bruises, tell him every detail of m life. I tell him about mom, and how Charlie forces her into stripping, only making her come home to fulfil his needs and abuse her. I keep talking for an hour, spilling my entire life out to a beautiful boy who I've only ever talked to about random things during class. When I finally finished my story, Edward was silent, then without warning, his cold arms where around me, reassuring me. I knew from that moment that I would never find anyone like Edward ever again. I fell asleep I his arms, and woke up hours later, feeling more rested than I had in a long time. Edward was sitting silently in the rocking chair in the corner, staring at me. He had left during the night. His hair was slightly less messy, and he was wearing different clothes, but he had come back. I knew that he would help me. I could literally see my future brightening, which would mean that someone would shut my happy plans down and I would be doomed again. Really, I didn't believe that I would get my happy ending. I just didn't feel like I deserved it.

* * *

**Yes, I'm still writing Born in 1901, but it's nearly done, so I'm just trying to figure out how to finish it.**


End file.
